1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction. More particularly, it relates to the venting of roofs and walls to prevent condensation build up and water damage to structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulating attic and wall areas has become a necessity for new or existing structures. The insulating of these areas is imperative for energy conservation. However, it is very easy to incorrectly insulate these areas. By way of example, an overly insulated area (e.g., wall or attic space stuffed with the wrong “R-factor” insulation of simply too much of the power R-factor insulation, will result in condensation build up and ultimate water damage to the structure. Another example would include newly developed materials that seal any air flow normally
Unfortunately, even properly vented roofs are easily blocked by new insulation installations. This is generally due to the fact that at the lowest insulated areas (e.g., where the roof rafters meet the ceiling joists), there is not enough room for an individual to maneuver, in addition, the installer's vision is impaired for proper installation. Venting through varying projected soffet over hang areas leaves a gap or blockage with insulation between the soffet rafters, thus not allowing seepage of cross ventilation of outside air into the structure. Cross ventilation is needed to eliminate water condensation.
Thus, there is a need for a roof/wall venting system that cannot be impaired or blocked by improper insulation installations. In order to provide this system, the venting system must become part of the roof/wall structure or fascia/gable end, yet not be exposed to the exterior weather, so as to protect the venting system and air flow there through.